Aurora Boreal
by Naylee.Seung
Summary: Sólo un sueño, pero es tan real... Anana y Sergio.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aurora Boreal**_

Por Naylee Seung

-Te haré mía, quieras o no- el misterioso hombre la sujetó con fuerza.

La joven esquimal intentaba resistirse a esos labios que se apoderaban salvajemente de los suyos. Sin embargo, el resultado era siempre el mismo, él la sometía.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Poco hombre!- gritó ella después de morder el labio inferior del desconocido.

Él rió. Ella intentaba reconocerlo, pero los largos mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro le impedían ver las facciones del maldito desgraciado que pretendía ultrajarla.

Nada podía hacer, estaba a su merced. Él se deshizo de su camisa.

-¡¿Tú?!- dijo sorprendida al reconocer la herida que el hombre tenía en el abdomen.

Anana despertó sobresaltada. A pesar de que vivía en el frío ártico sentía que en su habitación la temperatura era bastante elevada. Luego de algunos minutos pudo tranquilizar su agitado corazón y su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Se sonrojó al recordar su extraño sueño. ¡Por fin había descubierto la identidad del hombre que últimamente aparecía en sus sueños!

Era ese soldado que yacía inconsciente en su sala quien se encargaba de asaltar la tranquilidad de sus noches.

Siempre era el mismo sueño. Al principio él la tomaba por la fuerza, pero entre más se intensificaban los besos y las caricias, ella parecía también desearlo.

Movió un poco la cabeza, como si con ello ahuyentara los vergonzosos pensamientos. Tomó su abrigo y se calzó las botas. Debía tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero sobretodo tenía que dejar de pensar en el militar.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamó el soldado tras recobrar la conciencia y verse semidesnudo, postrado en el sofá de un lugar desconocido.

Se encontraba esposado y encadenado a una pequeña mesa. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse llamó su atención.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó a la joven que se acercaba lentamente.

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Soy Anana.

-¿Anana? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en mi casa.

-¿Esto es realmente necesario?- dijo sacudiendo la cadena con la que estaba atado y fijando su intensa mirada en la de ella.

-No te conozco.

-En ese caso, quizás debería yo esposarte a ti también- arqueó una ceja y sonrió dejando ver su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

Anana se ruborizó ante tal idea. En ninguno de sus sueños él la había atado, de sólo imaginarlo su corazón se aceleraba.

-Soy Sergio- dijo al tiempo que se tocaba la sien y hacía un pequeño gemido de dolor, sacando así a la joven de sus pensamientos- Supongo que debo agradecerte a ti el puñetazo en la cara.

-Tratabas de luchar conmigo. ¿Por lo demás, qué tal, Sergio?

-Hecho un asco- contrajo el rostro en una mueca de dolor.

-Eso es mejor de lo esperado para un tipo que fue dejado por muerto en el hielo.

-¿Qué es esta mierda verde?- cuestionó al tiempo que tomaba un poco de la pasta que cubría su herida en el abdomen.

-Es un emplasto de algas. No estamos cerca de alguna clínica, relájate- Anana se quitó el abrigo.

-¿Eres policía?- preguntó al ver la placa que la joven llevaba en la cintura.

-La única agente en seiscientos kilómetros en derredor del asentamiento Tonrar- Anana se dirigió a la pequeña cocina.

-¿Tonrar?- el militar intentaba alcanzar las tijeras que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Significa fantasma- la joven puso al fuego un poco de agua-Suena más tremendo de lo que es. No nos quedamos mucho en el mismo sitio. Toma, bébete esto. Te hará entrar en calor- Anana sostenía una taza y caminaba hacia donde Sergio-Tienes suerte de conservar todos los dedos…

De un rápido movimiento la muchacha pisó los dedos del soldado, le dio un golpe en la entrepierna y se puso encima de él.

-¿Por qué has tenido que hacer eso?- pateó los libros y las tijeras que se encontraban sobre la mesa- Trataba de ser hospitalaria- dijo colocando su mano derecha sobre el cuello del hombre.

-Duele- apretó los dientes.

-¡Bien! A modo de presentación.

-¡Una mierda! ¿Qué soy, un rehén?

-Depende- acercó su rostro al de él- Esto puede ponerse tan feo como tú quieras.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo que hay aquí- golpeó con su dedo índice la sien del hombre- Dime lo que sabes de Artic Biosystems.

-No se nada- contestó tajante.

-¿Eso es a lo que quieres jugar? Bien, entonces quizá seas un rehén- se incorporó.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- exclamó furioso.

-Si quieres que hablemos, genial. Si no, siempre te puedo llevar de regreso a la base y dejar que todos los que intentaron matarte, acaben lo que han empezado.

Anana salió de la habitación. Estaba molesta consigo. Había tratado de ser amable con ese desconocido, en cambio él se había comportado tan descortés.

Pese a ello, la joven no podía dejar de pensar en él. Sus intensos ojos verdes, esos fuertes brazos que le encantaría le abrazaran. ¡Pero qué rayos le ocurría! No, no debía sentir debilidad ante el enemigo. Después de todo, él era un soldado de Hatake.

Hiroshi Hatake, el hombre al que más odiaba, quien había robado su felicidad, su vida.

Al regresar a casa lo primero que vio fue a Sergio durmiendo tranquilamente. Se detuvo a contemplar durante algunos minutos. Nunca había estado frente a un hombre tan apuesto, mucho menos tener a uno semidesnudo y recostado en su sofá. Anana volvió a ruborizarse.

La joven tomó una frazada para cubrir al soldado. Cuando iba a colocarla sobre su pecho él la tomó del cuello.

-La llave- haló a la chica hacia abajo- la llave- repitió.

Ella intentó tomar su arma, pero Sergio sujetó fuertemente su mano.

-No lo hagas- apretó con más fuerza el cuello de la chica- ¿Lo entiendes?- Anana hizo una mueca de dolor.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, con la mano que tenía libre, dio un puñetazo al hombre, justo en el sitio donde había sido herido. Haciendo con ello que se doblara del dolor y le soltara.

-¡No lo hagas!- exclamó ella al tiempo que le apuntaba con el arma- ¿Lo entiendes?

-¡Tranquila!

-¿Quieres saber por qué estas aquí? Echa un vistazo.

-¿Qué estoy mirando? ¿Un puñado de niños?

-Niños desaparecidos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2:

La joven inuit comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de aire, en cuestión de segundos los parpados parecían pesadas rocas, estaba consciente de que sus fuerzas comenzaban a mermar, en instantes desfallecería y su enemigo huiría.

¡No! No podía permitírselo. Es decir, su hermano, Tulok, a pesar de estar fornido y más alto que ella nunca había podido vencerla, mucho menos consentiría que ese peón de Artic Biosystems la derrotara.

Si lo hiciera su orgullo sería herido, pues ello equivaldría a ser sometida por Hatake. ¡No, no se rendiría tan fácilmente!

Ese maldito Hatake no volvería a triunfar, jamás. Con el poco aire que le quedaba y haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le fue posible reunir, propinó un puñetazo al hombre, justo en el sitio donde había sido herido.

Sergio se dobló de dolor, soltando así a la joven. De un rápido movimiento, Anana, desenfundó su arma.

-¡No lo hagas!- exclamó ella al tiempo que le apuntaba- ¡¿Entiendes?!- cuestionó con rabia.

Mientras el apuesto soldado sólo le veía con desdén, apretando la mandíbula y los puños.

Cansada de la renuente actitud del militar, la joven le ató las manos a la espalda y posteriormente le desencadenó. Hizo que se incorporara, y como si de un prisionero se tratará, le condujo por un pequeño pasillo.

-¡Tranquila!- exclamó el adolorido hombre, mientras Anana, que iba detrás de él, le empujaba con fuerza.

-¿Quieres saber por qué estás aquí?- dijo al tiempo que entraban a una reducida habitación- Echa un vistazo- señaló una pared decorada con fotografías de niños.

-¿Qué estoy mirando?- preguntó confundido- ¿un puñado de niños?

-Niños perdidos. Treinta y uno en las últimas dos décadas, todos en un radio de doscientos kilometros de Artic Biosystems y tu querido doctor Hatake- Sergio le miraba desconcertado.

-No entiendo…

-Alguien ha estado robando a nuestros niños- se acercó a él- No tienes ni idea de a quién estás protegiendo- dijo fijando sus intensos ojos castaños en los del soldado- O quizá sí- colocó la punta de su arma bajo la barbilla del confundido hombre- Dímelo tú.

Los intensos ladridos de los perros afuera de la vivienda atrajeron la atención de la chica.

-Si intentas algo otra vez, te dispararé- aseguró.

Desesperado, Balleseros, revolvía los artículos que se encontraban sobre la mesa de centro. En busca de cualquier objeto que pudiera servirle para abrir esas esposas. ¡Bingo! Las abrió sin dificultad alguna. Tomó una chaqueta y se vistió con ella.

Revisó cada uno de los cajones tratando de encontrar algo que sirviera como arma. Se decidió por un cuchillo. Apresurado se calzó unas botas. Unas siluetas llamaron su atención.

Con cuidado abrió la persiana y pudo ver como la chica esquimal corría alegremente hacia un recién llegado hombre.

-¡Hola!- exclamó con júbilo mientras él le cargaba.

El hombre se deshizo de sus gruesos lentes y su cálido pasamontañas.

-¡Maldito!- susurró Sergio mientras observaba con detenimiento como Daniel sonreía a la chica.

Lleno de furia, salió del lugar dispuesto a acabar con el maldito que le había herido y abandonado en el hielo.

El joven inuit se encontraba distraído revisando su motoneta. Sergio, con cuchillo en mano, se abalanzó contra él, tumbándolo sobre la blanca nieve.

Ambos forcejeaban, Sergio colocó el arma sobre el cuello del muchacho.

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo autoritaria la joven, mientras ponía su arma sobre la nuca del militar.

-Los dos trabajan para Hatake- aseguró sin dejar de amenazar al hombre que yacía bajo él.

-¿Eso es todo? Deja que se vaya- ordenó la chica.

-¡Intento matarme en la base!

-¿Qué?- cuestionó sorprendida- ¿Cuándo?

-¿Quieres información sobre Hatake? ¡Pregúntale a tu esposo! ¡Adelante! ¡Pregúntale!- exclamó exaltado.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es mi hermano!- corrigió rápidamente.

-¿Daniel es tu hermano?

-¿Quién es Daniel?- el militar la empezaba a confundir- ¡Este es mi hermano Tulok!

Luego de su intento fallido de escape, Sergio volvió a su papel de rehén. Esta vez Anana se aseguró de esposarlo bien y no dejar ningún objeto a su alcance.

Asimismo le despojó del abrigo, nuevamente estaba con el torso desnudo. Otra vez podía admirar su perfecto abdomen. ¡Diablos, no debía pensar en ello! Pero era casi imposible fingir demencia ante el apuesto hombre.

Entonces notó que la herida sangraba, seguramente durante el forcejeo ésta se abrió. La joven preparó nuevamente el emplasto de algas, no sería bueno que se infectara.

-Tonto- pensó al frotar con sus manos el área afectada.

Anana rogaba porque el militar no se diera cuenta de que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Quieres decirme por qué atacaste a mi hermano?- dijo luego de minutos de silencio.

-Sólo intentaba… escapar- contestó sin mirarla.

Anana tomó del buró una fotografía.

-Esta foto es de mi hermano y mía- la chica le mostró el papel a Sergio- Gemelos- Balleseros sintió curiosidad y posó su mirada en el retrato- Ya has conocido a Tulok. Éste es Miksa- dijo señalando a uno de los niños- Desapareció cuando éramos niños- el militar fijó su vista en el horizonte- Sólo tenía cuatro años.

-¿Dónde está Miksa ahora?- interrogó sin mirarle.

-Dímelo tú, desgraciado. ¿Lo has visto?- preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos; esperanza.

-Tengo que volver a la base.

-Tenemos que volver a la base- dijo decidida.


End file.
